TO the Naive King and Knight In Shining Armour
by MistressManaged
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Alfred Ashford and Steve Burnside. Slash, AU, drabbles. Read disclaimer inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. D1: Eating Out

**Disclaimer**: Since I absolutely love this pairing to bits, I decided to write about it. This fanfic will be an entire collection of AU oneshots, poems, etc. revolving around Alfred Ashford x Steve Burnside. They're all drabbles and they're all inconsistent with other chapters unless stated otherwise.

Don't like the pairing? Don't read. Simple as that.

I'd also like to note that this will be updated whenever I get an idea and write about it, and I'd also like to reiterate that this will mostly be AU.

By the way, T.O. in the title is an abbreviation of "Tales Of." Obviously the title was too long so I had to shorten it up a bit.

---

**Drabble One: Eating Out.**

Alfred wouldn't say that he was a patient man. In fact, he was _very_ impatient. He wanted things to be done and over with quickly so he could continue with whatever he had wanted to do, which was usually relaxing about around the lavish rooms of the Ashford Palace.

However, he couldn't do that now, especially since he wasn't anywhere near his beloved home. He was out here, in filthy America, the grand United States, in the popular city of New York. To make matters worse, he was eating in a McDonald's restaurant with the last person he'd normally be seen with…Rockfort Island prisoner number 0267, Steve Burnside.

He'd never be caught dead in a fast food restaurant normally, but under the circumstances that his young lover missed his old home and the fact that he had his own business to attend to (not mentioning the fact that he was starving) he gave up his pride to sit down in the eating area of the red-and-yellow food place.

He was currently waiting for the red head to make his order at the register. Alfred had ordered a measly salad that he had instructed to have nothing except for lettuce, ranch dressing and croutons in it. He also ordered some tea (unsweetened, of course. He didn't want to risk getting fat over sweet tea. That stuff was addictive.). Now he waited, tapping the heel of his foot impatiently against the dirty tiled floors as he sat in the small booth in the corner of the room.

"Come _on_, Steven." He groaned under his breath before running his hand through his hair in aggravation. It shouldn't take a person twenty minutes to make an order.

He looked around at the room, surveying the area with disinterest yet with a hope of some form of entertainment. There weren't that many people there- just a few children with their parents, teenagers and an old couple. No one was doing anything remotely interesting, either. They just sat there and ate as the children played with the toys that came from their Kids Meals.

"Missed me?" The boyish voice ran through his ears and he turned his head, staring at the red head that slipped in the seat in front of him. He held three trays of food, one carrying Alfred's small salad. He took it quickly along with his drink.

"Why do you have so much food, Steven?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, absentmindedly opening the plastic container of his salad.

Steve frowned slightly. He hated being called Steven. "Come on, Alfred. It's _Steve_, and I have all of this food because I'm a growing boy. A growing boy has to eat to grow up to be strong and manly." A grin began to form on his face.

Alfred sucked in his breath as he began to smirk. That boys' happiness was so contagious at times. "Fine, _Steve_, though don't you think you'll become corpulent by eating that much?"

"I'm going to pretend that I know what that means by saying no, because I have a high metabolism." Steve replied as he began to arrange his food in front of him. He sat three Big Macs' to his right, four large fries to his left, three milkshakes (one chocolate, one vanilla and one strawberry) beside his fries and a couple of kids meals.

"I suppose I'm the one paying for this, right?" Alfred inquired as he peered down at his salad, simultaneously grabbing a fork from one of the trays that Steve had set aside by the window.

"Yep." Steve replied shortly before indulging into his food, cramming multiple fries into his mouth and taking quick swigs of his shakes.

Suddenly, Alfred let out a sharp gasp as he stared at the salad before him, "Who put TOMATOES in my SALAD?!"

Steve nearly choked on his food as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"I demand a refund! This is outrageous! I CLEARLY ORDERED A SALAD WITH LETTUCE, RANCH DRESSING AND CROUTONS! Not this disgusting red fruit-vegetable-whatever edible plant it is! It's CONTAMINATED and I REFUSE to EAT THIS!"

Steve couldn't control his actions. He leaned forward, grabbed a tomato from out of the others salad and threw it at him, watching it bounce off of the others forehead, "Come on, Alfie. I'll eat the stupid tomatoes if you want me to, just don't go tearing off the employees heads and releasing a virus that could cause mass destruction just because you got tomatoes in your salad."

Though he was joking, the tone of his voice was serious.

Alfred rolled his eyes and scoffed, pushing the salad away from him with the palm of his hand and he folded his arms across his chest with an obvious pout upon his face. Steve shook his head and let out a soft sigh. _I can't believe he's acting like a drama queen right now…_

They sat in silence for a few moments. Steve shifted uncomfortably, obviously feeling the eyes of the other customers glaring at them because of the blondes' outburst. Alfred was looking away from him and out the window beside them.

"Alfred." Steve said quietly as he shifted forward and leaned over the table. Alfred turned his head and stared at him, his pout still evident as he narrowed his eyes. Steve smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on Alfred's lips, which caused the other's pout to twist up into a tentative smirk, "Stop being a baby."

Alfred opened his mouth as if to retort but suddenly the red head crammed a handful of french fries into his mouth, ceasing his ability to talk.

"Just share some of this food with me." Steve said as he pulled away. Alfred immediately gagged and spat the food out onto the table.

"You're unbelievable." Alfred whined, softly, though he couldn't help but grin at the boy in front of him who was currently downing one of his milkshakes.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you love me."

---

**Authors Note**: I'd like to say that this ended abruptly just because I didn't know how to end it. Bear with me people. I'm still getting the hang of writing again.

Besides, I'm supposed to be doing homework for school. I'm neglecting my duties just for you readers.


	2. 50 Theme Sentence Challenge

**Disclaimer**: Since I absolutely love this pairing to bits, I decided to write about it. This fanfic will be an entire collection of AU oneshots, poems, etc. revolving around Alfred Ashford x Steve Burnside. They're all drabbles and they're all inconsistent with other chapters unless stated otherwise.

**Authors Note**: I usually don't do these before the fanfic/drabble, but after it's done, but I would like to say that this is just the 50 sentence challenge from LJ. I'm not sure if you're allowed to do this without asking to do the pairing on the LJ account... thing, but I started this about a month ago because I had nothing else to do and was lurking about LJ and decided to finish it today. I used the theme Alpha, which I see has changed since the last time that I've seen it. -is a noob, sorry.- These aren't BETA'd, by the way, so run-on sentences and mistakes are abound. Full steam ahead!

I'd like to thank all of the people who had helped me complete this- you know who you are. Thank you so much! Danke! Gracias!

---

**50 Theme Sentence Challenge.**

Theme 1- Comfort.

Alfred couldn't help but cry whenever he'd find himself dressed as his sister, and he always appreciated it as his young lover would wrap his arms around him despite the running mascara that covered his cheeks.

Theme 2- Kiss.

Steve wasn't exactly an experienced kisser, nor was Alfred, but whenever they kissed each other everything seemed absolutely perfect.

Theme 3- Soft.

Alfred enjoyed nothing more than running his fingers through his sisters hair when he was younger, and Steve was no exception as he raked his fingers through the red-heads bangs- he loved how soft Steve's hair was, and Steve loved how good it felt.

Theme 4- Pain.

Steve wasn't one to cry easily, but after he had to kill his father without saying goodbye he wept endless tears until one blonde came up to him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and nuzzled his neck, a gesture he supposed would help ease the pain of the other losing his father.

Theme 5- Potatoes.

Alfred silently wondered as he watched Steve downing a bowl of mashed potatoes why anyone would want to eat that garbage.

Theme 6- Rain.

The rain had always relaxed Steve- he'd always enjoyed standing out in the middle of it, but now he had someone to do it with.

Theme 7- Chocolate.

Alfred had never really had an interest in chocolate, but as soon as he had seen his young lover's hands covered with the substance he had licked it off greedily and determined that it would be his new favorite sweet to enjoy.

Theme 8- Happiness.

Though Alfred would never admit it, Steve was the only person who made him happy after the loss of his sister.

Theme 9- Telephone.

Steve had convinced Alfred to buy a cell phone so he could call him whenever he was away on his own little business trips, but the first time Steve called him had surprised the blonde because the ringtone was set to Steve telling him that he loved him.

Theme 10- Ears.

Steve blushed profusely as the older man squealed at the sight of his second grade picture and complimented his ears, which had stuck out too far for his liking; he silently thanked God that his ears became more normal as he got older.

Theme 11- Name.

Steven Ashford and Alfred Burnside didn't sound right to the both of them, so they both decided that if they ever got married they would keep their names.

Theme 12- Sensual.

At first, their love making wasn't consensual and was rough, forced… but as time grew on, every touch became more affectionate, more gentle, more caring… and both had enjoyed this better than what they had before.

Theme 13- Death.

Alfred knew his time was up as he inched towards where his dormant sister was located, his side leaning against the wall and his hand holding onto it in pain; he knew this was all because of Steve, but he couldn't bring himself to blame the red-head.

Theme 14- Sex.

At first, this was all about sex to Alfred… the first time wasn't even consensual, but as time grew on he found himself growing more attached to the prisoner than he was to anyone else before.

Theme 15- Touch.

Steve was always gentle with his touch for he never wanted to hurt his lover; he had asked the same from Alfred, who had happily complied.

Theme 16- Weakness.

Alfred immediately regretted yelling at Steve and reminding him about his parents because he seen the others face fall and tears begin to form- his parents were the one thing that made him curl up into a ball and cry his heart out, they were his one weakness.

Theme 17- Tears.

Steve hated crying in front of Alfred because he felt that it made him seem weak, and he always felt embarrassed as the other had to wipe his tears away.

Theme 18- Speed.

Steve always had a fascination with racecars, so when Alfred had bought him one for Christmas he was so ecstatic that he immediately tested it out… and crashed into a wall out of carelessness, but luckily he hadn't gotten hurt since he was wearing his seatbelt.

Theme 19- Wind.

Alfred extended his arms out to his sides as Steve held onto his waist tightly, the ocean wind whipping at him lightly as he giggled- the scene had reminded him of the one in Titanic which, now that he thought about it, Steve had looked a lot like the young Leonardo DiCaprio who played as Jack.

Theme 20- Freedom.

Steve let out a soft sigh of relief as he boarded the snowmobile with Claire- he was finally free from the hellish nightmare that plagued him for the two days he was here, and now he could finally go visit Hawaii with his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

Theme 21- Life.

His hand found the others' with ease as they stared out into the sunset, finally glad to be free of what happened to them during the past week… they were finally free to be able to live their life the way they wanted to with no zombies nor monsters at all.

Theme 22- Jealousy.

Alfred hated seeing himself in this situation- he was usually calm when approaching things, but the fact that Steve kept talking about this Claire woman made him jealous and absolutely outraged.

Theme 23- Hands.

Alfred glanced at the younger man who laid beside him, watching his chest rise and fall slowly and he smiled warmly, his hand snaking its way to the others and grasping it gently; he never thought that someone else's hand would fit so perfectly with his own.

Theme 24- Taste.

Steve was like a drug to the blonde- his taste was so intoxicating that whenever they made love he would make sure to run his tongue across every inch of his lovers' body, who he had hoped enjoyed the feeling as much as he enjoyed the taste.

Theme 25- Devotion.

Steve surely was surprised to see Alfred at his graduation ceremony- after all, the blonde had a meeting to go to today, yet he skipped it all for him... Steve couldn't help but smile, for that was what he had called true devotion.

Theme 26- Forever.

Heaven wasn't what it was cracked up to be in Alfred's eyes, and he was surprised that he was able to come here, but as soon as he saw Steve he knew that he would be happy forever.

Theme 27- Blood.

The image of the younger man on his knees and covered with blood turned on Alfred so much that he was willing to carry out that plan… but as he was about to hit him, his hand froze in mid-air and he couldn't do it, and Steve was glad.

Theme 28- Sickness.

Alfred rarely ever got sick and when he was he dealt with it by himself, but this time he had one red-head take care of him; the sight of Steve carrying a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup made him feel better already.

Theme 29- Melody.

Steve found himself humming the Ashford lullaby as he walked around the palace halls, the haunting melody forever etched into his mind, heart and soul.

Theme 30- Star.

Alfred stared at the blue star tattoo on Steve's bare ass that definitely wasn't there before and thought for a moment, in which Steve had looked at him with eyes pleading for acceptance; Alfred shrugged him off and lightly smacked his ass, a playful smile forming on his lips and Steve began to laugh.

Theme 31- Home.

A year ago, if asked what home was to him, Steve would've replied the dinky shack that he had lived with his parents in; now, when asked the same question, he replies that his home was on a small island inside of a large mansion with one Alfred Ashford.

Theme 32- Confusion.

Steve had stared at him, wide-eyed, as the other smiled meekly at him, adorned in his sisters clothing, make-up and a blonde wig with long flowing hair.

Theme 33- Fear.

The smirk on the blondes face, resembling that of a predator as he hovered over the redhead, sent shivers down the younger males' spine and he realized that he was finally caught.

Theme 34- Lightning/Thunder.

Alfred laughed as he stared at the ginger kid before him, surprised that he was afraid of thunder storms, though he immediately stopped and welcomed him in his bed with open arms as he noticed that the other was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Theme 35- Bonds.

Alfred's eyes scanned over the seventeen year olds naked body slowly, taking in every inch of the pale skin and memorizing every contour, before glancing up at the metallic bonds that were digging into the flesh of his wrists as he tried to break free of the hold that it had held him against his bed.

Theme 36- Market.

Steve had never been a 'healthy' shopper- Alfred had took note of this as he noticed the six bags full of junk food when the redhead had came home from the store.

Theme 37- Technology.

Alfred was, surprisingly, not that good with computers- in fact, he still used a typewriter to type up any reports for Umbrella, which Steve had found out about and ultimately teased him for a year about the entire thing.

Theme 38- Gift.

Steve stared at the man in front of him in shock- of all people, who would have expected Alfred Ashford to buy him a gigantic chocolate bar?

Theme 39- Smile.

It was always a rare sight to see Alfred's smile- Steve always marveled at the sight, always in awe as he saw the way it would light up the blondes' cold features to make him seem brighter than he already was.

Theme 40- Innocence.

Alfred glanced at the younger male beside him, quietly marveling at the fact that the other actually enjoyed riding the carousel that had previously been discarded behind in his childhood playroom.

Theme 41- Completion.

When Alexia had left him, Alfred had no one- he was all alone in the world, living a life full of lies and deceit, until one seventeen year old red-head prisoner changed everything for the better; Alfred knew that he was finally complete.

Theme 42- Clouds.

Pointing up at the sky, the red-head pointed out various cloud formations and stated what he had thought what they looked like to the blonde beside him, though the other could never see the underlining beauty between the white fluffy splatters in the blue sky.

Theme 43- Sky.

The young male was always captivated by the older man's eyes, staring at the light blue hues as he silently felt as though he was exploring the wonders of the skies above them.

Theme 44- Heaven.

The two never figured that they would ever find comfort in being in each other's presence, but as they held each other tightly against one another after the long bout of their love making they knew that they were experiencing their own little slice of heaven.

Theme 45- Hell.

They stared at each other, the younger on his back as the other hovered over him, the blonde's rifle staring point-blank at the red-head's chest as the others sub-machine guns pointed directly at the older man's chest; both blind with anger, regret, and sorrow- their personal heaven had to become their own personal hell.

Theme 46- Sun.

Steve always loved going outside, though he hated the fact that he would burn up if he didn't have enough sun screen- Alfred would always tease him about it, but the ginger kid always reminded him of the fact that he, too, would burn up as well.

Theme 47- Moon.

Lithe bodies entwined with each other without hesitation, the amount of passion they had for each other clearly evident in the silhouette that the moon had cast of the young lovers.

Theme 48- Waves.

The young prisoner was the only person allowed outside of the premises of the prison, besides the guards, to sit at the edge of the cliff, listening to the crashing waves of the ocean as he laid his head against his older lovers shoulder.

Theme 49- Hair.

There was something always seductive about the way Steve's auburn hair clung to his face as he got worked up; Alfred was sure to always take notice.

Theme 50- Supernova.

A thin layer of sweat coated his body, eyes clouded with lust as his breathing became labored from the others seductive touches; his back arched, pleasure crashing over him and exploding across his entire being as he called out the others name, "Alfred!"

---

**Authors Note**: That last one might be considered cheating. Also, I've put tons of references to real people in this. If any of you recognize them, review. xD I'd be interested.

_**--** Also, if I'm not allowed having this here, PLEASE message me and tell me to take it off. I don't want to get in trouble for posting this because I hadn't joined the community and hadn't asked to claim the pairing. I won't be offended. Please and thank you._


	3. D2: The Cat Prince

Using the Drabblematic, I dedicate this story to my flamer, Mr. Ashford.

**The Cat Prince**

Steve was walking through a ravishing meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a wanton little cat lying under a tree.

Steve skipped over to see the dear thing and was iridescent to find that he was hurt! A guns had pierced his lustful little arm and he whimpered questioningly with the pain.

"My beautiful little friend," Steve said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the guns, as immediately as he could. The cat cried out and Steve's heart ached, like a beautiful mermaid singing "Under the Sea" with a talking fish and crab.. "You'll be all right," Steve whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Alfred and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Alfred up in his arms, Steve carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Steve nursed Alfred, cleaning his arm and feeding him Rockfort Island-brand cat chow.

On the eighth night, Alfred climbed into bed with Steve. He burrowed under the covers and schemingly grabbed Steve's penis. It made Steve giggle and he cuddled close to Alfred, stroking his leg and singing sexily to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Steve hurried home so he could curl up with Alfred. It gave him a shining feeling whenever Alfred grabbed his penis.

Then one night, Alfred looked up at Steve and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a sensual prince."

Steve screamed quickly, he was so surprised. How could a cat talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Alfred said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Steve said and kissed Alfred on his leg. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a sensual prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince Alfred," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Steve said.

"See?" Alfred said and showed Steve the scar from the guns on his arm. Then he kissed Steve and they tumbled on a chair and did a lot of very sexy things, some of them involving an excellent pillow.

"I love you," Alfred said when they were done. Steve clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Alfred had stashed away.

And if Alfred didn't know about Steve's visits to the cat sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.


End file.
